


Remind Me When I'm Sober

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Drunken confessions





	Remind Me When I'm Sober

You stumble into the living room of the tower and laugh, louder than you meant to. It was Natasha’s Bachelorette party and things had gotten a bit out of hand. Nat had seemed fine but you were definitely drunk. You reach for a glass and watch as it slips slow motion out of your grasp. A silver hand catches it when it’s level with your belly button.  
“Hey.” Bucky says softly, his eyes tired, “Are you okay?”   
“Oh my god. Bucky. Buck Buck Bucky.” You loudly whisper. “Hi.”  
“Are you okay?” He asks again looking concerned.   
“Oh yes. I’m feeling floaty!” You giggle and grab his metal arm, “I love this thing. It’s so bad ass. Like wow. I mean wow.”  
“Were you at Nat’s party?”  
“Maaaaaaybe.” You draw out the word looking up at him through your lashes. “You are so handsome Bucky.” You admit poking his chest. You were kind of keeping that to yourself until now apparently.   
“How much did you drink?”  
“As much as Nat. Vodka. I love vodka.”  
“Alright, let’s get you some water.” He says pulling the glass from the counter and putting it away. He grabs one of the plastic ones that Sam brought, the Avengers Edition ones from some food chain. It’s got Hawkeye’s face on it.   
“Oh hey! It’s Natasha’s lover! I wish you were my lover.” You blurt as he passes you the cup. You drink from it then pass it back.   
“All of it.” He commands giving it back to you.   
“Buckeroo.” You say after taking a pull of the water, “I know you hate me but I love you. I think you’re so, so great. Like so great. And your metal arm is so sexy! And your long hair looks so soft I just wanna, ugh!” You admit and he stares at you in surprise.   
“You, you love me?”  
“Hell yes I do Buckers.” You affirm.   
“What are the chances you remember this in the morning?”  
“I dunno. I like it when you call me doll. Why don’t you do that anymore?” You murmur tracing a finger along one of the joints in his arm.   
“Can you repeat this to me when your sober?”  
“Remind me.” You say running your finger along the red star by his shoulder.   
“Okay, I can say hey doll,” you hum in appreciation, “I know this might be embarrassing but will you tell me you love me again?”  
“I like it when you call me doll.” You mutter and he laughs softly.   
“Finish your water doll. I want to get you to bed.”   
“We’re going to bed?” You look up at him hopeful.   
“Yea, you in your bed. Me in mine.”  
“I knew it. You hate me.”   
“No I don’t. Quite the opposite actually but if I spend the night in your bed it’s going to be hard for me to keep my hands off of you. And there’s this thing called consent and you can’t give it when you’re drunk.”  
“I’m not drunk.” You pout and he chuckles again.   
“Yes you are doll. I’m pretty glad you are because now I know you love me.”  
“Who told you that?” You demand in surprise.   
“You did.”   
“I did?”  
“Yea doll.” He’s got a grin on his face that’s contagious, you smile back at him. “Did you finish the whole cup?”  
“I don’t want more.” You pout.   
“You don’t want a hangover in the morning either.”   
“Will you cuddle with me until I sleep?”   
“If you finish your water.”  
“Okay.” You agree finishing the last of your water. You put the cup gently in the sink then take his arm and let him lead you to your room. Your feet don’t seem to want to cooperate like normal and you trip over the change from tile to carpet. Bucky keeps you upright then bends down with a soft sigh and picks you up, cradling you against him. When he enters your room he sets you gently on the bed and you peel off your shoes then the tight skirt you’d worn out. You glance up, only then remembering Bucky was in the room and see that he’s turned around, his back facing you. You giggle and pull the tight top and your bra off pulling your large tshirt on then flopping onto the bed to tug on your shorts you hear him laugh softly.   
“Are you wearing clothes again?”  
“Yes.” You huff and true to his word Bucky lays down next to you on your bed. You loop an arm around his waist and rest your head on his chest. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable. Maybe just surprised. You sigh contentedly then drift off to sleep.   
When you wake your head is pounding and someone else is in your bed. Who is in your bed? You crack your eyes open and are stunned to see Bucky staring down at you.   
“Morning doll.” His mouth turns up at your confused expression.   
“Why are you here?”  
“I tried to leave but every time I went to go you’d let out this sad little noise and I couldn’t leave. I felt too bad.”   
“But why are you here?”  
“You asked me to come. How much do you remember?”  
“I remember the limo dropping me off and Jarvis letting me in. You gave me some water and we talked about-” oh god. You told him you loved him, and that you liked when he called you doll. Oh god. Oh shit.   
“Hey doll. I know this might be embarrassing but will you tell me you love me again?”   
“Shit. Oh shit Bucky, I’m sorry.” You say covering your face with your hands.   
“Is it true? Or was that just drunk you?”  
“It’s true.” You mutter.   
“Good.” You look up at him in surprise and he presses his lips to yours. “I love you too.”


End file.
